Hoy te perderás conmigo
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: Reto...#2 "–Hola guapo- saludo como si nada (...) lentamente lo beso –Hoy te perderás conmigo."/PESIMO summary -.- lo se, pero es que no se que ponerle xDD sean buenos y pasen ;)


•**Comentario de la autora: **

HABEMUS FANFIC :D

(Wwiajdlajdkñsad escribo eso siendo agnóstica xDD)

Bueeeeeeno, Hola a todos estoy de paso… bueno es que entre a la escuela y esta ocupando todo mi tiempo D:

Asi que no he podido subir nada, ni actualizar nada y recién entre a fanfic después de una semana(?) so… bueno pronto terminare de pasar todo de mi hermosos cuaderno a la computadora y se que ustedes me quieren tanto que me esperaran pacientemente y sin amenazas… ¿No es así? :)

Bueno se que lo harán :D

Bueno rápidamente les explico mi reto.

Consiste en escribir un total de – One-shots y/o drabbles sobre mis parejas favoritas.

Este es de _Leon_x_Ada_, pero si también te gusta:

_Kakashi_x_Anko_ (Naruto)

_Naruto_x_Sakura _(Naruto)

_Shikamaru_x_Temari _(Naruto)

_Vegata_x_Bulma_ (Dragon ball Z)

_Natsu_x_Lucy_ (Fairy Tail)

_Gajeel_x_Levy_ (Fariry Tail)

Subiré el mismo reto -_- de cada una con la misma cantidad así que… a volar la I-M-A-G-I-N-A-C-I-O-N…

•**Nº: **#2

•**Título: **"Hoy te perderás conmigo"

•**Pareja: **Ada X Leon (Aeon)

•**Anime/Juego: **Resident Evil

•**Rating: **K+13

•**Drabble/One-shot: **Drabble

•**Cant. ****De palabras: **495

•**Advertencias: **Leve insinuación de Lemon.

•**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Capcom no me pertenecen, estos son de total propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y yo solo hago uso de estos para pagar mi apuesta ¬¬, créanme y sin fines lucrativos.

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

Se encontraba perdido en esa extraña ciudad sin más que hacer ni dónde ir, por lo cual compro un pasaje para poder llegar a la capital, camino hasta donde se encontraba el tren, subió al vagón del tren sin prisa alguna, aun faltaban cinco minutos para partir y nada lo apresuraba más que la idea de poder descansar sentado relajadamente en uno de los sillones de este, camino lentamente, mirando a las personas que se encontraban en los distintos asientos, y como era bien pagado estos eran personales por lo cual una puerta cerraba la entrada a cada uno de estos, una puerta de madera y cristal por el cual vio a las distintas personas, una familia en uno de los extremos; madre y padre abrazados juntos; ambos sentados mientras miraban a sus tres pequeños hijos quienes se encontraban sentados frente a ellos, la mesa con algunas golosinas y una conversación cotidiana, disgustado por lo visto miro hacia otra dirección, no era la mejor escena para su torturada mente; su penosa alma; su triste vida y menos aun para su corazón. Después de toda su vida deseada no era nada más que un sueño que aun no cumplía… y no creía poder cumplir.

En la otra dirección un hombre, vestido de manera elegante y leyendo un periódico, otra dirección otra pareja mas, hizo una pequeña mueca y miro el último vagón que se encontraba frente al suyo, una mujer sola, estaba de espaldas a él, una melena hasta los hombros de color negro, vistiendo una blusa blanca y una falda negra, sus piernas cruzadas y su mirada perdida en el horizonte que observaba a través de la ventana, intrigado la miro aun mas fijamente hasta que la voz que emitió el altoparlante lo hizo reaccionar dándole a entender que debía tomar asiento, miro nuevamente a la mujer y esta volteo para fijar su mirada sobre la mesa, haciendo que Leon se diera cuenta… de que no era quien pensaba… no era Ada.

Resignado entro a su cabina y tomo asiento, se sentó sin mucho ánimo y reviso con su celular las misiones y expedientes hasta llegar a la siguiente estación, cuando por fin llego tomo su bolso y se levanto, abrió la puerta para poder salir pero unas manos se lo impidieron lanzándolo al interior de manera casi bruta, haciéndolo caer sobre la mesa de espaldas, levanto la cabeza y rápidamente reconoció a su agresora cuando por fin pudo apreciarla mejor, una sonrisa de lado y una mirada que le daba a entender que quería.

–_**Hola guapo-**_ saludo como si nada y cerró la puerta tras sí; bajo la cortina, subió su rodilla sobre la mesa y de manera lenta y seductora se subió sobre la mesa para gatear sobre él y aun manteniendo la sonrisa lo beso.

–_**Ada, aquí no-**_ dijo Leon sobre los labios de ella _**–Hay más personas.**_

–_**No te preocupes, pague todo el vagón–**_ lentamente lo beso _**–Hoy te perderás conmigo.**_

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Próximo reto: **"Esposas" (Aeon)

•

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•

•**Comentario de la autora: **

weeeeeeeeno

Aquí va el 2º de -… OMG!

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews :D

Para saber más sobre las actualizaciones visita mi pagina de facebook ;)

•_~Asuka Dattebayo!_


End file.
